1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a latch assembly for sliding doors and, more particularly, to an easily releasable latch for positively securing a sliding door in a closed position as required, for example, in recreational vehicles.
2. Background
Sliding doors are widely used in a variety of applications, such as cabinets, closets and wardrobes. In many instances, it is desirable to secure a sliding door in a closed position. This is particularly true for installations in recreational vehicles, where an unsecured door can pose a safety hazard. While it is important to secure a door in the closed position, it is also desirable to make it convenient to open the door when desired. Thus, a sliding door latch should be easy to operate, preferably with only one hand.